


only people with no time for it think about relaxation

by emily_420



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, a bit of violence but nothing wild, not proofread (im deeply sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui helps Takasugi blow off some steam. </p><p>(It's porn. This whole thing is porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	only people with no time for it think about relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this is the first bit of porn i actually finished.. Damn

It was a stressful day for Takasugi – the Harusame were asking for more than ever since the Kiheitai and the seventh squad had almost destroyed the whole organisation, and as a result of that he'd almost killed Henpeita a number of times. Not that this last part was unheard of; most people took their frustrations out on Henpeita. It was part of what made him so valuable.

Takasugi was busy writing up a schedule for the next two months in one of heir common areas when he was approached, not for the first time, by Kamui. He came up behind Takasugi, smoothed a hand over his shoulder and down his chest, murmured into his opposite ear, “You look a bit tense.”

Takasugi paused in his writing, considered this, said evenly, “I might be.”

“I could help you relax,” Kamui offered, his lips brushing Takasugi's ear as he spoke.

“How so?” Takasugi asked, unmoving, as if he didn't know the answer; they'd had sex, so far, thrice, all of which had been thoroughly enjoyable. He wasn't opposed at all to the suggestion of going again.

Pulling away, Kamui said, his voice lingering, “Why don't you let me show you.”

Takasugi smirked a little. Oh, he would.

.

Kamui led Takasugi to his room, which Takasugi didn't mind, actually found a bit amusing; he knew how things would turn out once they got there (Kamui had very obvious preferences). There was a bit of an issue where they had to quickly bypass Bansai, who had too many questions about business and ignored the mood even though he was capable of sensing it, but they got there. And when they got there, they effectively went from 0 to 100 in a split second, like a rocket taking off.

Seizing him by the waist with one arm, his other hand pulling at his braid maybe a bit too aggressively, Takasugi kissed Kamui hard; Kamui gripped the bicep of the arm around him so hard that Takasugi was sure it would leave a bruise. That was good, though – Takasugi took perverse pleasure in it – and so was Kamui's teeth sinking into Takasugi's bottom lip and drawing blood.

(Takasugi knew that Kamui chiefly enjoyed the pain, but for himself, it was something more akin to feeling more alive than usual. When killing, or fighting, or, apparently, screwing Kamui, some of the pain of his existence fell away.)

Takasugi's futon was right there, but there was no hurry; they hungrily made out, tongues heavy, breaths careless and hot, teeth clacking. Kamui shoved a hand into Takasugi's hair, twisted it there, bringing forth a twinge of pain, his other hand sliding shamelessly into Takasugi's kimono, fingers playing over his chest and teasing at his nipples. Takasugi drew a sharp breath, pulled him closer.

Taking a breather, they separated, Kamui instantly leaning his forehead against Takasugi's. Takasugi felt something roll down his chin, and wasn't sure whether it was drool or blood. Maybe a mixture of both. He could feel Kamui's erection pressing against him, thought, _Already?_ –But he had no place to talk, being in the same state. Takasugi pressed a leg between Kamui's – which readily parted – and ground it into his crotch; Kamui moaned unashamedly and pressed his face to Takasugi's neck, said, breathily and full of need, “ _Shinsuke._ ”

 _So familiar,_ Takasugi thought, but truthfully he didn't mind; for him – someone who kept people at a distance – Kamui – someone who was overly friendly and insists on getting close regardless of whether that's what you want – was a necessary influence. Takasugi didn't have the words to express that in, didn't even like to think it all that much, but he tried, in his own way, to make it known. He thought that Kamui might have understood, but there was no telling for sure, at that point.

Anyway, Kamui looked ready to go, and Takasugi felt the same way, so he wasted no time in undressing the other man (who was a bit indisposed, presently, with Takasugi's leg). (The first time they'd done this, Takasugi had spent half a minute trying to figure out the fastenings on Kamui's outfit before the Yato took pity on him and showed him how.)

Takasugi's clothes were more easily disposed of, and then he was pushing Kamui down onto the futon, only to be surprised when Kamui wrapped his bare legs around Takasugi's waist and flipped them over. Flat on his back and a little winded, Takasugi asked, “Oi, what are you-?”

Kamui pressed his hands to Takasugi's chest as he sat over him. “I'm helping you relax, remember?”

Takasugi stared at him. “Uh, okay, but-”

“Just let me do the work this time,” Kamui dismissed him, reaching over past Takasugi's head for the lube, which was recently kept in close proximity.

Mentally, Takasugi shrugged. Couldn't be too bad.

Kamui slathered lube over his fingers, reached behind himself and, from what Takasugi could tell, pressed two fingers into himself. Kamui closed his eyes in pleasure, rocking back on his hand a bit before starting a rhythm with his fingers. Propping himself up on his elbow a bit, Takasugi realised the full potential of the position; Kamui was practically putting on an exhibition of himself, not that Takasugi had any issues with that. In fact, his cock was at full attention, pushing up against the curve of Kamui's ass.

Even though he seemed to be doing fine on his own – he moved up to three fingers with no issues – Takasugi still wanted to be doing _something,_ so he put his hands to action, one smoothing over Kamui's pale thigh, the other lightly touching his hip. Kamui probably wanted it rougher, but for now Takasugi just needed to keep him interested.

Well, that Kamui was interested was undeniable. His fingers were working hard, thrusting in and out faster than ever, and his breathing was stepping it up. Takasugi abruptly stroked Kamui's cock, drawing a startled gasp from him. “Are you ready or did you forget about me?”

Kamui laughed breathily. “Yeah... I'm ready.” He stole a quick, messy kiss from Takasugi before lifting himself up, reaching back to guide Takasugi's dick to his entrance. If he were in that situation with anyone else, Takasugi would have reminded them to use lube, but Kamui liked it this way – and Takasugi certainly didn't mind it, not at all. Kamui pressed back, taking him in; Takasugi took a sharp breath and rolled his head back, the sensation of Kamui's smooth, tight heat too much for a moment.

Once settled, Takasugi's full length buried deep, Kamui closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose. He stayed like that for a moment, and just when it was about to be too much, opened his eyes, now brimming with determination, and started moving.

Kamui, he didn't really have a middle gear; already he was lifting almost all the way off and slamming back down on Takasugi's cock. If it felt good to fuck Kamui, then this was something else entirely; there was a kind of helpless feeling, a sense that he was just along for the ride. And what a ride it was; the pace Kamui was setting was faster and harsher than Takasugi usually would go for, and he truly didn't feel like he would last terribly long, no matter what kind of stamina Kamui had. Apparently, Kamui knew what he was up to, though; he angled himself just right and let out a cry. Takasugi's hips twitched upward.

“Ah, Shinsuke...” Kamui half-breathed, unceasing in his movements, relentlessly riding Takasugi's cock.

Takasugi, bending his knees to stabilise himself, tried to match Kamui's rhythm, thrusting up into his slick ass. Rather than subsidising Kamui's efforts, this made them redouble; he desperately pressed down on Takasugi's cock over an over, his own erection leaking precum. Feeling his own release coming for him, Takasugi grasped Kamui's dick, smearing the clear liquid over the head. With a muffled cry, Kamui rode Takasugi's dick impossibly more enthusiastically, cum spurting intermittently from his cock, landing messily on Takasugi's chest. Needing to finish, and sensing it _just there,_ Takasugi gave a few last deep, hard thrusts before closing his eyes and coming soundly.

They held that position for a few moments, a bit sweaty and certainly out of sorts, before Kamui eased himself off and to the side of Takasugi. After laying in silence for what had to be about two minutes, Kamui said, “What happened to relaxing?”

Takasugi snorted.

 


End file.
